Spoby's Missing Moments
by kate-shephards
Summary: Some random spoby oneshots that were requested on tumblr. They display some spoby moments that we, unfortunately, never got to see on screen.


Prompt: I don't care what your dad says. I'm so proud of you.

Spencer stared at the glass of wine in her hand, slowly swirling the red liquid from side to side.

"Hey," Toby rubbed his wife's knee when he noticed her blank expression. "You okay?"

"Let's just say I'd be _okay_ if I were hit by a bus right now." She took another swig of the wine.

It was New Year's Eve, and that called for the annual Hastings family year-end party. Her parents would host a huge event every year with dozens of her father's coworkers. Year after year, Spencer grew to hate the event more. There was nothing worse than a bunch of pretentious, suit-and-tie clad businessmen. To make matters worse, Spencer's relationship with her father was less than satisfactory at the moment. At least she had Toby there to make the time pass quicker.

"God, Spence, you had all those dresses to choose from and you picked that?" Spencer looked up to see Melissa glaring at her wardrobe choice. Apparently the plum, lightweight maxi dress didn't fit her sister's standards.

"Nice to see you too." Spencer responded sarcastically.

"I mean, it's not terrible. It's just a little casual for an event like this, don't you think?"

Before Spencer could respond, she noticed Peter walking towards them. A group of three men tagged along behind her father like groupies. They were laughing about something in a tone that seemed completely fake. She wondered what any of those men saw in her father besides his money.

"There she is," One of the men shouted. "The woman of the hour! Your father was just telling us about your big promotion."

Of course, Spencer thought to herself. They were talking about Melissa, as always. Spencer had worked her ass off on starting an interior design company from the ground up, but no one seemed to care about that. They only cared about Melissa. It had been that way her entire life.

"Thank you, Mr. Larson. What can I say? Perfection runs in the Hastings blood." Melissa boasted.

"If only you could spread a little common sense onto this one." Peter chuckled in a condescending tone. His glare was directed towards Spencer.

Toby noticed the tension in the air and decided to intervene.

"You know, Spencer's been doing some great work at her interior design business. It's crazy how many hours a day she puts into that place. She already has plenty of established customers and the business hasn't even been open for a year yet. She's extremely talented." Toby praised.

"But when that little hobby runs dry, she's going to be coming back to me for money. Isn't that right, Spencer?" Peter mocked.

In that moment. Spencer was ready to chuck her wine glass at Peter. It was then that she realized she might have had one too many drinks. Toby had told her to slow down three glasses ago, but there was no way she was going through this event sober.

"You don't know anything about my company, so don't pretend to be some uber-involved parent. I didn't have a dad at 16, I don't need one at 28." Spencer hissed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm getting some more wine."

Toby lightly grabbed her hand as she began walking away. "Spence, I think you've had enough."

"I think _you_ are just a little too worried." Spencer slurred as she tripped over her stilettos.

Toby caught hold of her before she hit the ground. "Let's go get some fresh air for a minute."

When the pair made their way outside, they found a small bench on the patio to sit down on.

"I'm so fucking sick of this. Every year I have to just sit back and pretend like I enjoy all of those fake people in there." Spencer pointed back to the hotel where the party was still going. "He makes me sound like I'm incompetent."

"Spencer," Toby began to rub his right hand on her back. He knew how difficult this was for her.

"I'm serious. The more he says stuff like that, the more I start to believe it." Spencer focused her vision on the bumpy concrete below her.

"Don't say that," Toby began. "I don't care what your dad says, I'm so proud of you. And _you_ should be proud of you too. You're the most talented, hardworking person I know."

"Just because we're married doesn't mean you have to sugarcoat what you say to me." Spencer sighed.

Toby hated to see his wife like this, in so much pain. Despite him constantly reassuring her that he was always there if she needed, Spencer didn't talk about her family problems much. In fact, ever since they got married, she visited the Hastings house less and less. She had told Toby numerous times how happy she was that he built the house far from Rosewood.

"I'm not sugarcoating anything. You're one of a kind. If your dad can't see that, then it's his loss." Toby's piercing blue eyes stared lovingly at Spencer.

"Thank you." Spencer whispered.

"You don't have to thank me." Toby chuckled. He could tell she had too much to drink by the way she was talking. "Why don't we get you home to sleep. I don't think anyone will notice if we slip out early."

"Only if you carry me." Spencer teased. "Wine and Louboutin's don't really mix. I told Hanna not to lend me these."

"Deal." Toby smiled as he swept his wife up from the bench. Spencer had never felt safer than right here, in Toby's arms.


End file.
